Amante
by Persei
Summary: Yuki x Shuichi. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que lograron volver a estar juntos, pero hay algo que ambos no han sabido comprender del todo: ¿Qué significa realmente la palabra amante?


_Dedicado a InfoAnime y a todos los fans de la serie._

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation son míos._

_Nota.- Si tienen el segundo opening de Gundam Wing titulado Rhythm Emotion, no duden en ponerlo justo cuando se haga la mención._

* * *

**Amante**

* * *

Qué curioso que justamente el título que había rechazado para la última novela que hizo, fuera el que más se adecuara a su vida después de terminarla.

Yuki Eiri había atravesado muchas cosas tras aquella publicación: dejar al pelirrosa, hacer justicia por él, tenerlo de vuelta en su vida, enfrentar su pasado siendo reconfortado por aquella personita de ojos amatista, el aferramiento que parecía tener Shuichi hacia él y, sobre todo, los sentimientos que salieron con toda su fuerza cuando estuvo a punto de perder a la pequeña molestia con cabello rosa.

Definitivamente había conocido el otro significado de la palabra "Amante" y que éste no sólo fuera compañero desconocido de cama. Por supuesto que le había costado mucho el asimilar que Shuichi le importaba más de lo que quería hacerle creer incluso a sí mismo -aún ahora-, pero finalmente todo había culminado en dos cosas claves: Shuichi continuaba viviendo con él, y el amor que no había disminuido en lo absoluto.

A ese punto de la relación se podría decir que no habría nada más qué contar porque, al parecer, el amor y la compañía estaban completamente asegurados; sin embargo, Eiri no pensaba de esa forma. Para él, en el momento en que todo pareciera ir de maravilla sabía que alguna catástrofe sucedería y, si era sincero, esta vez el temor de verdad le agobiaba al punto en no querer hacerle daño al pelirrosa para que éste no tuviera que tomar la decisión de dejarlo. En medio de su intento, se había alejado del ojilila cuando este llegaba con sus ataques de hiperactividad total y así no soltarle alguna frase hiriente, y también salía a cualquier otro lado cuando la ansiedad o los nervios traicionaban a su mente.

Pero lo único que Yuki no pensó al hacer todo eso fue que él mismo había apartado al cantante de su vida, o al menos esto parecería a ojos ajenos. Aunque no se le podía culpar, después de todo, ese detalle era uno de los que todavía no se superaban por completo: el rubio pensaba en y para todo solo sin antes hablarlo primero con el pelirrosa. Y ese precisamente era el único muro entre los dos que pronto tendría que ser destruido…

- ¡Yuukii! –llamaba el pelirrosa entrando al departamento con una completa cara de felicidad, típico comienzo de la noche cuando siempre llegaba del trabajo-

Shuichi no había cambiado mucho en ese año que había transcurrido aunque quizá el look era un poco diferente: había recortado un poco más su cabello por la parte trasera y del frente algunos mechones más largos caían de forma que sus facciones lucieran un poco más maduras sin perder el toque de inocencia que solía tener, había crecido apenas dos centímetros más y vestía ya no como un adolescente, ahora usaba generalmente pantalones de vestir en tonos oscuros y ajustados, playeras que se ajustaran a su figura en colores claros y muy rara vez lucía alguna de colores oscuros, sobre las playeras muchas de las veces traía chalecos en colores más opacos como azul marino, gris o negro aunque algunas veces traía camisas completamente remangadas hasta la altura del codo y con los tres primeros botones abiertos. Pero a la hora de los conciertos, las cosas se ponían ligeramente diferentes: pantalones de cuero negro y acampanados de la parte inferior, camisas pegadas y desabrochadas a partir del comienzo del abdomen en colores como azules, blanco, negro, etc. además de una gabardina en negro, rojo o el color que combinara mejor con la camisa.

Yuki dejó su trabajo por un momento para prender un cigarrillo y levantarse hasta llegar al recibidor. Por supuesto que aún tenía mucho tiempo para escribir su nueva novela, y de hecho extrañamente no tenía ninguna idea para desarrollar toda una historia. Había algo más que se había llevado toda su concentración y le costaba trabajo admitir qué era precisamente, por ello decidió dejar el tema y esperar a que la inspiración viniera cuando quisiera.

- Llegas tarde. -dijo escuetamente el rubio, cuyas palabras iluminaron aún más el rostro del cantante-

Últimamente Yuki había estado muy alejado de él y el hecho de que hubiera cuando menos notado que tardó un poco más de lo normal en llegar a casa era ya un gran acontecimiento. No pudo evitar disculparse de forma exagerada haciendo una y mil reverencias como las que Sakano-san generalmente hacía para excusarse con Tohma: - Gomen ne, Yuki lo que pasa es que hoy la banda tuvo que hacer muchos ajustes de sonido para las nuevas canciones que promocionaremos pronto en una gira. –

Eiri refunfuñó en respuesta. Desde ya era más que obvio que no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea y Shuichi volvió a iluminarse aún más de percatarse de la molestia por la que su pareja pasaba ante la mención de "distancia", aunque esta vez se lanzó por completo sobre el escritor. Cayendo ambos en un estruendoso golpe que seguramente los vecinos habrían oído, pero poco le importó al de ojos amatista porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de que el rubio reaccionara, el pequeño reclamó sus labios en un beso cargado de cariño.

A Yuki todo lo demás se le fue de la mente, y es que el sentir el amor de esa forma tan acogedora como sólo ese baka sabía hacerlo era una de las cosas que le hacía perder la razón por algo muy simple: Siendo que él seguía en oscuridad por dentro, aquel sentimiento que su niño le transmitía era lo más cercano a la luz de salvación a la que él se aferraba dado un momento como aquel.

Sin embargo, el oxígeno en sus cuerpos no parecía querer cooperar y más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado, tuvieron que separase aunque Shuichi no dejó de abrazar a Yuki. Ahí en medio del recibidor, los dos en el piso y sin decir palabra alguna.

- Te amo tanto, Yuki. -fue lo único que rompió el silencio-

Eiri ablandó la mirada ante la confesión del pelirrosa pero eso no hizo que él también declarara tan pronto su amor por él. Únicamente en respuesta lo que hizo fue abrazar a Shuichi por la cintura y estrujarlo un poco fuerte, era más que obvio que el pelirrosa no se esperaba que Yuki hiciera algún gesto delatando sus sentimientos y ese pequeño abrazo no hizo que se decepcionara tanto como lo habría hecho si el rubio sólo se hubiera quedado quieto.

- Baka, mejor cenemos -murmuró Eiri incorporándose mientras Shuichi asentía feliz-

Era la media noche y Eiri se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un café. Había tenido una pesadilla que prácticamente le robó el sueño por completo y ahora estaba ahí tratando de calmarse para no despertar al pelirrosa que continuaba sumergido en el mundo del descanso. No se sentía en lo absoluto bien y su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle de forma terriblemente dolorosa.

Intuyó que quizá levantándose y tomando un café mientras salía al balcón de su estudio para tomar aire fresco, quizá la repentina molestia desaparecería. Sin embargo, no dio el menor resultado y algo fastidiado decidió que quizá lo mejor sería ver un poco de TV hasta volver a caer dormido de nuevo, pero no contó con que Shuichi ya había sentido la repentina pérdida de calidez proveniente del cuerpo que se encontraba abrazando momentos antes. Algo somnoliento se levantó para buscar al rubio y al no encontrarle en su estudio, se dirigió a la sala.

- ¿Yuki? -llamó el pequeño frotándose los ojos al tiempo que Yuki se giraba para verlo- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué te despertaste a esta hora?

- No es nada, vete a dormir. -dijo restándole importancia a su nada favorable dolor de cabeza y pesadillas-

- Demo… no puedo dormir si no estás conmigo… -replicó acercándose para recostarse con él-

Eiri por un momento olvidó su dichoso dolor de cabeza y miró al pequeño que se acercaba a él como un niño perdido buscando refugio. Algo dentro de él se contrajo de pensar que quizá un día no volvería a tener a Shuichi a su lado como ahora y de pronto se sintió muy enfermo de tan sólo imaginar al chico con otro que no fuera él. Se enojó consigo mismo de tener pensamientos tan tontos y eso solamente incrementó su dolor de cabeza, y por ende su repentina "sensibilidad" para ponerse irritable fácilmente.

- No te quiero cerca de mí, vete a dormir a la habitación -dijo de repente mientras Shuichi se paraba en seco perdiendo el poco sueño que todavía conservaba-

- Pero Yuki yo… -

- ¿Acaso estás sordo? -preguntó de forma brusca mirando al pelirrosa con hastío y desprecio- He dicho que no te quiero cerca, tu sola presencia me fastidia.

- Yuki porqué… -

- ¿No te vas? Perfecto, entonces yo me voy a la cama y no me sigas. -

Eiri se levantó del sofá y pasó de largo a Shuichi, que solamente agachó la cabeza cuando notó que la frialdad del rubio había vuelto y esta vez en todo su esplendor. Interiormente pensó que seguramente Yuki llegaba a asfixiarse con él cada vez que lo buscaba, le hablaba o incluso le abrazaba. Pero es que lo que el rubio no entendía era que esa era su forma de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y las ganas que tenía de estar siempre a su lado y no separarse nunca de él.

Sin embargo, también podría ser que Yuki no deseara lo mismo que él y una vocecita en su mente no ayudó cuando repetía una y otra vez "No te quiere". Shuichi dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas cayeran y terminó por acurrucarse en posición fetal sobre el sillón donde aún permanecía el perfume del escritor. Mientras que Eiri se encontraba acostado boca abajo tapando con la almohada la cara de angustia y remordimiento que había adquirido al darse cuenta de su error. Siendo así lo más lógico sería que le fuera a buscar, pero no… Yuki Eiri seguía siendo _diferente_ y por tanto no abandonaba la idea de que quizá podría enmendar su error al día siguiente sin tener que decir "Lo siento" directamente.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se despertó con un insoportable dolor en el cuello. Había dormido mal y ahora no podía girarse a la izquierda a menos que deseara llevarse una molesta punzada. Ya había tratado de hacer que tronara, sin embargo, por más que lo intentó no dio resultado. Esa torcedura sin duda había sido a causa de la preocupación que sintió y que le hizo moverse una y otra vez buscando el cuerpecito que siempre estaba pegado a él por las noches y obviamente esa búsqueda nunca vio final…

Pero ese día tenía planeado hacer que los acontecimientos del día anterior quedaran atrás, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su baka que seguramente seguiría durmiendo en el sofá. Le remordió la conciencia cuando recordó los ojitos tristes que su niño había puesto tras sus palabras, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos. Aunque de haber sabido que no encontraría ni rastro del niño en la sala, quizá hubiera sido preferible el arrepentimiento a la idea de que quizá ya le había abandonado.

Caminando rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y vio que el tarrón que Shu había llevado a casa cuando se mudó aún continuaba ahí. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y las ropas del vocalista aún permanecían ahí, lo cual quería decir que Shuichi no se había marchado para siempre, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de NG, un apesadumbrado pelirrosa hacia acto de presencia para sorpresa de todos.

- Shindou-kun, what are you doing here now? It´s earlier, I thought that you will be here thirty minutes late -dijo el manager del grupo recibiendo un codazo de parte del pelirrojo amigo del vocalista-

- ¿Shuichi? -escuchó que le llamó su amigo antes de darle la cara y mostrarle sus ojos amatista a punto de estallar en lágrimas- No me digas, Yuki se ha enfadado contigo de nuevo…

- ¡Bua! Hirooo Yuki me mandó a dormir al sofá y no dejó que me fuera con él a la habitación. -comenzó a lloriquear el vocalista a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas salían exageradas de sus ojos-

Hiro sólo suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas del set haciéndole una mueca a K, Suguru y Sakano de que podían esperar para continuar el trabajo, después de todo quedaban treinta minutos para la llegada normal del pelirrosa y podían aprovecharlos en escucharle para poder trabajar bien el resto del día.

- Shuichi, cálmate que no te entiendo nada. -le pidió el guitarrista con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, el vocalista estaba comenzando a crisparle los nervios con tanto llanto- Empieza desde el principio¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

- Es q-ue ya estábamos durmiendo y en-tonces Yuki se levantó de pro-nto y me desperté porque no se-ntí que estuviera conmigo. -dijo con voz entrecortada ante la atenta mirada de todos- Fui a buscarle a la sala y le pregunté que qué pasaba, él me dijo que nada y yo insistí además de que quería dormirme a su lado. Él me dijo que no quería tenerme cerca, que me fuera de vuelta a la alcoba y yo no hice caso, se hartó y se fue él diciendo que mi presencia le fastidiaba y buaaaaaa Hiroo¡me rechazó muy feo!

Suguru suspiró junto con K, mientras que Sakano trataba de tranquilizar al pelirrosa y Hiro se mantenía pensativo. Según le había dicho el pelirrosa, el escritor se había comportado de forma muy distante en los últimos días y antes de que se pusiera a llorar, también le dijo acerca del trato tan cariñoso que recibió de él el día anterior. El que de pronto le tratara como en antaño no le daba buena espina. Se sintió observado y volteó hacia la derecha, donde K le miraba con una expresión de complicidad. "Seguramente piensa lo mismo que yo" -se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

- Shuichi, ya sabes que Eiri-san tiene su carácter. -comenzó a decirle Hiro mientras palmeaba su espalda- ¿Por qué no le propones que se tomen un tiempo? Quizá estando separados por unas semanas, te extrañe y no vuelva a correrte en un buen tiempo.

Shuichi alzó la vista tomando el klenex que Sakano-san le tendía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se sonó estruendosamente la nariz.

- ¡Pero Hiro! Yo no podría separarme de Yuki. -replicó sollozando- ¡Él es mi vida!

- ¡Shindou-san, basta! -exclamó K con enojo impregnado en el tono, callando de pronto el llanto de Shuichi- Ten un poco de sentido común, Shuichi. Yuki-san quiere su espacio y todos sabemos cuánto le quieres pero la idea de tu amigo no está mal: Ambos necesitan un tiempo. Tú tienes que redefinirte como persona, qué objetivos buscas y qué estás haciendo para lograrlos. Entiendo que ames a tu pareja pero él no ha sabido apreciarte de la forma correcta, tus límites y los de él comienzan a pender de una cuerda. En el fondo sabes que lo mejor es que Yuki reaccione antes de que ambos cometan una tontería.

Shuichi paró de llorar y bajó la vista al suelo. Sakano, Suguru y Hiro miraron al rubio manager que se encogía de hombros, "No podía decirlo de otra forma" -habló con los labios.

- Escucha, Shuichi, K tiene razón. Es mejor que se alejen un tiempo para definir su relación -le apoyó Hiro-

- Además, es inútil que trates de parar lo inevitable. -puntualizó Suguru- Si Yuki-san sigue comportándose de la misma forma no tardará en correrte de su departamento y quizá hasta de su vida.

Fujisaki miró con firmeza a Shuichi, alguien tenía que decirle la verdad a ver si así comprendía la situación. Shuichi se estremeció ante el comentario de Suguru pero no despegó los ojos del suelo, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se sujetó con fuerza.

- No quiero… -dijo completamente angustiado- Yo sé que puedo descubrir qué le pasa a Yuki y ayudarlo con ello.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor que Yuki te lo dijera en vez de que tú lo averiguarás? -le preguntó Sakano mientras Shuichi negaba- A Yuki no le va a gustar que te metas en eso si no te lo ha pedido…

- Nunca me lo diría por las buenas… -

- Mira Shuichi -inició Hiro tomando su guitarra y poniéndose de pie- Si no logras nada esta noche, te irás de su lado al día siguiente y no irás a buscarle hasta que la gira termine, sin cartas, e-mails, cartas o cualquier otro medio de comunicación.

Shuichi mordió su labio inferior, pero no por ello perdió la convicción de que podría hacer que Yuki le contara lo que pasaba y no lo sacara de una patada de su casa.

- De acuerdo. -respondió suspirando mientras Hiro le tendía la mano y le sonreía amablemente-

- Entonces, párate… hay muchas cosas que aún te quedan y que debes hacerlas brillar. -Shuichi tomó su mano y se levantó de su asiento tomando el micrófono que Sakano le tenía- Ánimo.

Shuichi asintió agradecido y desde ese momento los ensayos comenzaron.

En su estudio, Yuki se encontraba escribiendo de tal forma que pareciera que el teclado de su laptop terminaría por ceder ante el trato tan brusco que su dueño le daba.

El escritor estaba pasando por un buen ataque de ansiedad, y otro par de buenas pruebas de ello eran el cenicero con 10 o 12 colillas de cigarro y el vaso con whisky junto a éste.

Si en ese momento escribía era para desahogar un poco la preocupación que le consumía por dentro, además del pesar que le causaban los recientes sueños.

La mañana la había pasado recostado sobre el sofá pensando en lo que había hecho durante la noche anterior y, cuando sintió que no podría más con tantos sentimientos dentro, comenzó a escribir hasta que la noche cayó sorprendiéndolo por completo. No había comido nada y estaba muy pálido; la cabeza había vuelto a dolerle y sentía muchos nervios que cada vez aumentaban más y más, sofocándolo y haciéndole sentir atrapado.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, y agudizó el oído captando el sonido de unas llaves que eran depositadas seguramente en uno de los libreros. Apenas y pudo oír los pasos de una persona liviana y contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de que no había preparado nada para hacer que Shuichi olvidara lo del día anterior.

- Yuki, ya estoy en casa -murmuró el pelirrosa a través de la puerta sin abrirla siquiera-

Eiri se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, no muy seguro de qué diría exactamente pero seguro su improvisación sería aceptable cuando menos. Abrió la puerta y se topó con la pequeña figura de su pareja que miraba hacia el piso como si no hubiera nada más interesante en el mundo que eso.

- Yuki siento mucho haberte molestado ayer… no era mi inten… -

- No tienes que decir nada. -le interrumpió Uesugi con tono seco, no podía hablarle amablemente cuando sabía que el estado deprimido del chico era su culpa-

- Yo sólo quería saber qué te pasaba, porqué te habías despertado de repente y nunca pensé que eso fuera a molestarte. Yo de verdad lo lamento… -murmuró tímidamente haciendo sentir a Eiri el hombre más cruel y miserable del mundo-

Su niño sólo se había preocupado por él¿y cómo le había respondido? Con "bellas" y "cariñosas" palabras. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse semejante bondad de persona, solamente le trataba mal y le hería cuando veía la oportunidad. Y, a pesar de eso, ese ojilila continuaba a su lado sin reprocharle nada e incluso se disculpaba cuando no tenía ninguna culpa en el asunto. ¿Cómo era que cuando otros no podían enojarse con él y maltratarle, él se aprovechaba del amor que le tenía?

No había otra respuesta más que "Cobarde". Eso era, quería provocarle temor al pequeño para que nunca le abandonara y si lo hacía podría protegerse fingiendo que nunca le importó. Él, él y siempre él.

- Quiero saber todo de ti, Yuki. Aún no he podido comprenderte a la perfección a pesar de que puedo ver muchas cosas en tu mirada pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo. -

De pronto el escritor comenzó a percibir de nuevo esa asquerosa sensación de sentirse acorralado y sin salida alguna. Tenía qué hacer algo para poder respirar y sentirse libre de nuevo, una escapatoria para no terminar siendo sincero.

- Calla… -susurró de golpe, cortando cada palabra franca del pelirrosa que bajó aún más la vista, Eiri se sintió "protegido" en ese momento, se supo fuerte e indestructible y por supuesto que ocuparía ese poder- No quiero saber nada de lo que pretendes y no me importa saberlo porque no te quiero cerca de mi vida de nuevo.

Ahí estaba, no había vuelta de hoja ante sus palabras. Se sintió fuerte y orgulloso de herir a ese sol, creyó tontamente que se protegería de esa forma y ocultaría el torrente de miedos que guardaba en su interior tan celosamente. Pero hubo algo que le bajó de aquella nube, Shuichi no le _suplicaba_ y tampoco se dignaba a verlo…

- Yo… lamento haberme metido así en tu vida, sé que no tengo derecho pero creí que quizá podrías compartirme algo más que tu cama y tu cuerpo -susurró quedamente el pequeño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa- Pero no te preocupes, aún ahora quiero hacerte feliz y si eso significa que deba marcharme, está bien.

Shuichi fue directo a la puerta, abriéndola para girarse por última vez y mirar con sus amatistas totalmente brillantes y de cristal a la persona que más amaba. Le sonrió y Yuki se dio cuenta en ese momento de la tontería tan grande que había cometido por sentirse totalmente "indefenso".

- Mañana vendré a sacar mis cosas por la tarde junto con Hiro, gracias por todo, Yuki. -el pelirrosa cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando atrás los ojos completamente abiertos y sumidos en soledad y tristeza-

Tanto estuvo "haciendo" para evitar ese momento e irónicamente él mismo había orillado al otro a cometer lo que tanto temía. Pensó que era "atacado" por la luz de Shuichi en vez de verlo como realmente era, Shuichi trataba de sacarle de la fría y oscura caverna que él mismo había forjado para "resguardarse" del dolor que otros podían causarle, cuando era solamente él quien se inflingía el daño.

No pudo evitar el crecimiento de la desesperanza en su interior, se quitó la venda de los ojos finalmente y aceptó dejando a un lado su "orgullo" que había sido un cobarde aparentando ser muy poderoso al herir la fragilidad de un ser que le había amado incluso si él estaba siendo un maldito bastardo con él.

Si dormiría, si pensaría en él, si recordaría… realmente no lo supo, aunque quizá bien podría haber hecho una combinación de las tres antes de caer dormido luego de soltar las lágrimas que había tratado de retener pensando que todo estaba bien, que quizá así sería mejor. Una mentira más no le caería mal de no ser porque se había dado cuenta de todo… de lo imbécil que era…

De comparar su dolor con el de Shuichi, quizá el de él sería mínimo a lo que Shuichi soportó durante todo ese tiempo, y Hiro era fiel testigo de ello inclusive ahora.

- ¿Shuichi? -le llamó el pelirrojo cuando le vio tan calmado y resignado- ¿Qué pasó?

Shuichi le sonrió de manera entristecida y suspiró abatido: - Le dejé… -

Hiro dejó que su mirada se ablandeciera por completo y abrazó el cuerpo tibio de su amigo que se soltó a sollozar no ruidosa o silenciosamente, lloró por dolor y pena. Hiro supo desde ese momento que Shuichi de verdad sufría, que esta vez hablaba en serio y que sería muy difícil que se recuperara… por más que él lo intentara…

-:-

- ¿De verdad quieres que sea yo quién lo haga? -preguntó una voz femenina sonando preocupada, mientras el jovencito enfrente suyo asentía-

- Eres a la única a la que no le cerraría la puerta en la cara antes de hablar siquiera. -respondió el jovencito de cabello rosa-

- Shindou-san¿por qué quieres hacer esto? -

- Yuki ya debe estar muy cansado de verme y quiero asegurarle que no volveré a su vida para molestarle pero sería incapaz de decírselo de frente, por eso prefiero hacerlo por medio de esa carta, Kanna. -

La chica lo miró no muy segura, pero de todas formas se reservó el comentario y accedió.

- Pasaré a dársela hoy mismo -aseguró la chica- Por lo mientras, prométame que se cuidará mucho.

Shuichi asintió y abrazó a la editora: - Cuida de él… -rogó el ojilila mientras la chica le contemplaba con ternura y asentía-

- Puedes estar seguro de ello, Shindou-san. -afirmó mientras lo conducía hasta la salida- Cuídese.

- Tú también, Kanna, y gracias por todo -se despidió el vocalista dejando a la chica en la soledad de su departamento-

"Demo… Shindou-san, nadie podría cuidar mejor de Yuki-san que tú…"

La editora no esperó más y, cogiendo su bolsa, salió de su departamento en dirección al hogar de Yuki Eiri. Debía entregársela y convencerlo de que fuera a buscarlo antes de que ese resplandor de persona desapareciera de su vida. Pero antes, debía pedir ayuda, tomó su celular mientras subía a su auto y marcó el número de la persona que más podría ayudar: - Buenas tardes¿Mika-san? Habla Mizuki Kanna, la editora de Yuki-san… verá, tengo que decirle algo muy importante y es un asunto que requiere de toda la ayuda posible…

Kanna estacionó su auto frente a la casa del famoso escritor. Salió de este y se dirigió a tocar el timbre de su respetable sensei. Sin embargo, la persona que lre recibió no era lo que se esperaba a pesar de saber lo mal que debía estar.

- ¿Kanna?. ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño-

- Eh… Hola Yuki-san. -saludó la chica con una risa nerviosa- Yo… vengo a entregarle algo…

Eiri la invitó a pasar y sin duda se sintió algo cohibido ante el escrutinio que la chica hacía de su persona. Estaba ojeroso, terriblemente pálido y, aunque se había bañado varias veces, el penetrante olor a cigarrillo y alcohol continuaba impregnado en él. Su casa no era un total desorden como la chica había imaginado, pero eso dedujo porque no vio el estudio del escritor…

- Toma asiento, Kanna. -le indicó el rubio mientras la chica se sentaba en el sillón y Yuki en el esquinero- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

- No, gracias, Yuki-san. -dijo la chica mirando atenta como Yuki tomaba un cigarro de la cajetilla sobre la mesita de centro y lo prendía con su inseparable encendedor, con la foto del pelirrosa y él…

Kanna notó la mueca de nostalgia que se postró por un momento en el rostro del escritor. Sin embargo, este la cambió rápidamente, tratando de aparentar indiferencia ante lo que significaba esa imagen llena de recuerdos.

- Verá, Shindou-san visitó hoy mi departamento y… -Yuki carraspeó sintiéndose obviamente incómodo- Me dijo que le diera esto…

La chica sacó la carta de su bolsa y se la dio a un más que desconcertado hombre que la tomó dudoso.

- ¿Te dijo algo más? -preguntó esperando sonar desinteresado-

- Que se iría de gira con el grupo dentro de una semana por seis meses -

Eiri sintió que todo a su alrededor volvía a derrumbarse. Shuichi se iría por seis largos meses, no que fuera diferente si se quedaba… pero cuando menos había más posibilidad de verlo que si se iba de gira.

- ¿Sensei? -llamó la pequeña sintiéndose mal por el rubio-

Seguramente esa noticia no le había caído nada bien pero esperaba que las cosas pudieran arreglarse antes de que Shuichi partiera.

- Sí, está bien. Gracias, Kanna. -

- No hay porqué Yuki-san, cuídese mucho y recuerde que vendré pronto por su nueva obra. -dijo la chica levantándose para salir, siendo guiada por un rubio completamente distraído- Hasta pronto.

Yuki se despidió y luego cerró la puerta, estrujando entre sus manos aquel papel que seguramente contenía una inmunda despedida. Se sentó en el sofá esquinero y la abrió rápidamente para después leer su contenido:

_Hola Yuki._

_Yo sé que prometí no volver a meterme en tu vida pero no pude evitar escribirte esto si no podía decírtelo yo de frente. No sé si ya hayas tirado esto a la basura o no, y aún así quería decirte que te amo a pesar de todo. No creo poder olvidarte nunca y tampoco voy a hacer el esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero si voy a continuar con mi vida y a seguir tratando de ser mejor cada día para que quizá algún día logres perdonarme y pueda estar a tu lado de nuevo._

_Perdona si te molesto pero necesitaba decírtelo antes de marcharme. ¿Recuerdas la gira que te comenté el otro día, originalmente sería de tres meses, sin embargo se extendieron las fechas y cerraremos el tour dentro de seis meses donde todo comenzó, en Zepp Tokio el 17 de septiembre._

_Prometo no volver a molestarte y disculpa de nuevo las molestias que te causé._

_Con amor._

_Shindou Shuichi._

Yuki dejó caer el papel y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, escondiendo de nuevo las lágrimas que salían a flote una vez más. Pero¿de quién se escondía?. Estaba completamente solo, entonces ¿de qué se preocupaba?. ¿De que pudiera ver que también era humano y de que estaba sufriendo por su propia mano?

¿Quería esconderse acaso de su propia imagen?

Por supuesto que esa era la razón, y no planeaba hacer nada al respecto. Ya no le quedaba nada porqué seguir adelante. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre le obligó a limpiar sus lágrimas y tratar de lucir lo menos triste posible.

- ¿Mika? -preguntó perplejo ante la muestra de su hermana frente a sus ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer había llegado decidida a regañar a su rubio hermano pero la visión que tuvo al estar frente a él le hizo desistir por completo de sus intenciones. Sabía que Yuki trataría de ocultar su dolor como siempre, pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar que su hermano dejara ir su felicidad así nada más sin luchar.

- Tenemos que hablar, Eiri… -

Por otro lado, Bad Luck se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles del nuevo sencillo que lanzarían en al última de sus presentaciones en cada ciudad.

- Shuichi¿ya tienes la letra de la canción? -preguntó el guitarrista checando el sonido de su guitarra-

- Sí. -respondió el pelirrosa tendiéndosela- La terminé ayer…

Hiro le miró comprensivo y tomó la letra doblándola en dos ante la mirada atónita de Shuichi y Suguru: - ¡Hiro qué haces!

- Esta canción no saldrá de aquí hasta que tú consideres que sea el momento. -respondió sencillamente- Es dirigida a Yuki Eiri ¿no? No es necesario que la divulgues antes de que llegue el suceso por el que escribiste esa canción.

Shuichi asintió y a los demás no les quedó más remedio que aceptar: - Siendo así, tienen que esforzarse aún más. -dijo el manager apuntándoles con su brillante mágnum- Si no habrá sencillo en un largo tiempo, entonces deben esforzarse con las demás canciones.

Todos asintieron y así un nuevo día de trabajo llegaba, con la ansiedad de Shuichi incrementándose luego de dos días más. Sin embargo, en el ensayo del tercer día, la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe revelando la figura de una mujer bella y decidida.

- Mika-san¿qué hace aquí? -preguntó Shuichi mientras la mujer se dirigía a él con paso seguro y le daba una cachetada enfrente de todos-

- Shindou Shuichi¡eres un baka! -exclamó dejando perplejo a todo el mundo- Estás sufriendo como sólo tú puedes soportar y aún así no vas a buscar tu cura. Eres un necio y un testarudo además de todo.

- Mika-san yo… -

- No hables si me darás excusas. -Shuichi calló y apartó la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de la mujer- De todas las personas que he conocido pensé que tú serías diferente. Te mostrabas perseverante y dispuesto a conseguir lo que querías a base de tu esfuerzo y tus principios¿tan pronto te das por vencido?

- No me he dado por vencido pero es que… no hay nada porqué luchar, yo sólo no podría más y la felicidad que tuve tan sólo fue efímera y momentánea. -

- No seas tonto, la felicidad que sientes cuando estás con el que amas no es algo efímero y momentáneo, lograste mucho en todo el tiempo que has estado con él y sabes que él también fue feliz a tu lado. No vas a dejar que la felicidad de ambos se escape de tus manos¿o sí? -le retó Mika-

- Pero él no… -

- ¡Tonterías! No puedes juzgarlo por unas palabras que salieron en una pelea. -resolvió la castaña mientras Shuichi cerraba con fuerza sus puños- ¿Piensas dejar ir todo por lo que luchaste así de fácil?

Shuichi alzó la mirada y le miró con la determinación que hace mucho tiempo no veían en él. Salió corriendo del lugar pensando únicamente en una cosa: Llegar hasta Yuki y dejar todo en claro.

Completamente agitado y a punto de desmayarse, logró llegar a la casa del escritor en un tiempo récord. Esta vez no iba a permitir que Yuki no el dejara hablar y rápidamente sacó la llave que se encontraba en una maceta del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y estuvo más que dispuesto a gritar, sin embargo, una escena le cortó la voz de repente…

Ahí estaba Ayaka, con su Yuki… los dos besándose…

O al menos eso creyó por la posición de ambos ante la poca cantidad de la luz en la habitación.

Yuki sintió que algo lo observaba y rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el frente. Ahí estaba la figura de sus tormentos, mirando atónito hacia Ayaka y él. ¿Podría ser que había visto algo que no era?

- Shu… -estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero el pelirrosa salió corriendo del departamento-

- ¡Anda Yuki, debes hacerle ver que todo fue un error y asegurarle que lo amas! -le animó Ayaka empujándolo hasta la salida-

Eiri asintió y salió corriendo detrás de su baka. ¿A dónde podría haber ido?. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, seguramente debía estar en el lugar donde se conocieron…

Con el ocaso cayendo sobre la ciudad, se dirigió hasta el parque que vio su primer encuentro, esperando encontrarle y explicarle todo.

En su mente, las palabras de Mika se repetían una y otra vez hasta que recordó por completo toda la escena que se desarrolló dos días antes…

_- Eiri, sigues siendo un niño inmaduro que sigue sin entender que el esconderse no va a arreglarlo todo¡ni siquiera Shindou es tan inmaduro! -_

_- Métete en tus propios asuntos, Mika. Nadie te pidió que vinieras -_

_- Si serás tan maleducado. -reprochó la mujer poniéndose en cuclillas mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano- No seas tonto… él es tu felicidad, si le dejas ir nunca más le recuperarás y estarás peor que antes. Yo no quiero verte sufrir, hermano._

_Yuki apartó la mirada mientras Mika le acariciaba con ternura el rostro._

_- No tienes nada qué pensar, sabes que digo la verdad. No pierdes nada si le buscas… -_

Mika tenía razón, ya no tenía nada más qué perder y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ese chiquillo que se había metido tanto dentro de él. A lo lejos, divisó a la cabellera rosa perteneciente a Shuichi. Estaba sentado, con las manos sosteniendo sus rodillas manteniendo escondido su rostro.

- Yuki… ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Shuichi… -llamó en un resuello, mientras la carita del ojilila se alzaba rápidamente revelando las lágrimas que caían de sus lindos ojos- Shuichi, no es lo que te pareció… yo no…

- No, no tienes que darme explicaciones. -susurró el pequeño limpiando sus lágrimas para ofrecerle una sonrisa conciliadora al rubio, posando luego su vista en el cielo ya oscurecido- ¿Sabes? Yo fui a tu departamento para hablar de nosotros… realmente quería regresar contigo pero ahora entiendo las palabras de todo el mundo con respecto a "Darnos un tiempo".

- Shuichi es que no… -el pelirrosa negó, acallando sus replicas-

- Yuki, yo te amo y aunque no sepa si tú sientes lo mismo por mí quiero darte tu espacio para que los dos pensemos acerca de nuestra relación. -Yuki iba a replicar y a rogarle incluso que no se marchara pero la firmeza en los ojos de Shuichi le quitaron las ganas, no había caso…- Así como te quiero, deseo que seas feliz y lo mejor para ambos, sin aún quieres que seamos felices juntos, es que nos apartemos un tiempo y si aún continuamos queriendo estar con el otro entonces no volveremos a separarnos. De verdad me importa más que tú te sientas bien y estés seguro conmigo a que yo tenga que atosigarte y hacerte sentir incómodo.

Shuichi se acercó a él y se alzó un poco para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Yuki.

- Entiendo si después de todo no quieres estar más conmigo… -

Yuki reaccionó e instintivamente abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su niño, alcanzando a percibir el aroma dulce que desprendía el ojilila y trató de besarle, pero Shuichi hizo a un lado su rostro.

- Yuki, no me beses si es por lástima… no tienes que sentirte obligado a hacerlo si no es lo que realmente deseas. -dijo quedamente el pequeño soltándose de los brazos del escritor para alejarse corriendo de él.

Y esa, fue la última vez que Yuki vio al pelirrosa en persona por seis abrumadores meses.

Las noticias de la prensa acerca del "repentino" rompimiento entre la pareja más querida en Japón había causado una gran conmoción. A diario, el correo de Shuichi traía decenas de cartas de sus fans pidiendo que volviera con el escritor. Inclusive en entrevistas, muchas chicas alzaban pancartas que dijeran "Yuki y Shuichi 4ever", además de las preguntas de sus entrevistadores en cada rueda de prensa con respecto a su estado sentimental.

Por su parte, Yuki no la había pasado mejor. Durante los primeros días se la había vivido a base de alcohol y cigarros, de no ser por Mika seguramente habría ido a dar al hospital desde hace mucho. Incluso su hermano Tatsuha había llegado de repente a su casa y cuidaba que se alimentara bien y que no abusara del alcohol o la nicotina. Cuando salía, escuchaba por cada tienda a la que fuera, los comentarios de muchas chicas acerca del rompimiento entre Shuichi y él.

Así, a base de cuidados y visitas además de charlas con Mika, Tatsuha y Tohma, había pasado esos largos seis meses. Por supuesto que siempre se informaba del pelirrosa en cada revista del espectáculo a la que le pudiera echar mano, además Tohma también le había dicho de cómo progresaba el grupo aún cuando Shuichi no se encontraba a la perfección. Le aseguraba también que Shuichi no había estado con nadie más y que ni siquiera salía mucho en sus horas de descanso. De alguna forma aquello había tranquilizado un poco al escritor, pero no le restaba el hecho de que si no hubiera sido por él, Shuichi podría haber disfrutado plenamente de la gira.

En todo ese tiempo, claro que se había planteado sus sentimientos por el pelirrosa y nunca antes podrían haber estado más claros. Pero dudaba que eso fuera lo mejor para ambos… Shuichi aún seguía siendo un sol y seguramente, de proponérselo, no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que nunca le lastimara y le amara incondicionalmente, aún si ese amor no fuera como el que él mismo le profesaba.

Apenas faltaban dos días para la llegada del grupo y a ese punto Eiri no terminaba por decidirse. Por un lado, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera tenerlo entre sus brazos y no volver a soltarlo nunca más. Pero por otra parte, temía volver a herir a Shuichi y dañarle aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

Así, en medio de indecisión e inseguridad crispándole por completo los nervios, llegó el tan esperado diecisiete de septiembre. El día en que Shuichi volvería.

- ¿Hermano? -le llamó Tatsuha mientras cambiaba los canales de TV, estaba atardeciendo y en la TV no había otra cosa que no fueran transmisiones especiales en vivo desde Zepp Tokio para el cierre de gira de Bad Luck.

- ¿Hm…? -

- ¿No irás? -

- … -

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio. No lo decidía, no todavía y faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el concierto diera inicio.

- Aniki¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado egoísta de nuevo? -preguntó su joven hermano, llevándose toda la atención del rubio de pronto- Temes volver a lastimarle y con ese miedo sólo te estás lastimando a ti y a él contigo. Yo sé que no ha dejado de amarte y si te dieras la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo ambos serían felices a pesar de todo. Quizá tengan altibajos pero eso es normal en todas las parejas, es imposible que vivan en un cuento de hadas donde sólo hay un "Y fueron felices por siempre…" pero creo que en este tiempo ambos han madurado lo suficiente para arreglar de forma adecuada todos los problemas que se les presenten.

Yuki volvió a quedarse en silencio. Tatsuha tenía razón pero… ¿y si…?

- Decídete, hermano, o le vas a perder para siempre y no es eso lo que quieres¿o sí? -

En ese momento, Eiri Uesugi por fin se decidió. Tomó su abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá y también las llaves de su coche. Saliendo a prisa de su casa mientras era acompañado por un guiño y sonrisa de su hermano menor.

- Suerte, hermanito. Ambos merecen ser felices. -dijo Tatsuha mientras le dejaba en uno de los canales para ver el concierto de su cuñado-

Yuki manejaba a toda velocidad su Mercedes. Ya se había decidido e iba a hacerlo todo por confesarle la verdad. Incluso si no lo aceptaba de vuelta, tenía que ser honesto por primera vez con él y no había otra cosa que le hiciera sentirse tan ilusionado que mirarlo una vez más. Aún cuando todo finalizase, nunca le olvidaría.

Finalmente llegó al lugar que debía y bajando rápidamente, entró empujado a los miembros de seguridad que corrían tras de él para detenerle.

- ¡Señor, deténgase!. ¡No puede entrar ahí sin boleto! -

Eiri continuó corriendo sin pensar en nada más que llegar cuanto antes a su objetivo y no se dio cuenta cuando los gritos de los guardias habían cesado, tampoco se percató de la sonrisa en el rostro de K-san luego de verle correr tan apresurado por los pasillos.

Finalmente vio que había llegado al escenario detrás de los telones y fue que lo vio, de pie con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras se ajustaba el micrófono de diadema y las peinadoras le arreglaban las divinas hebras rosas de forma que luciera como un verdadero ángel.

Entonces vio cómo salía para enfrentarse ante todo el mundo con la hermosa imagen que siempre había proyectado. No dudó más en hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, avanzó con paso firme hasta los escenarios donde un sorprendido Sakano le miraba y sonreía en clara seña de aprobación mientras le cedía rápidamente un micrófono que el área técnica tenía de repuesto por si algo fallaba.

- ¡Buenas noches a todo el mundo! -saludó Shuichi sin percatarse de la presencia detrás de él-

Shuichi se extrañó ante las repentinas caras de asombro y murmullos que señalaban hacia él: - Shuichi -le llamó Hiro indicándole con la mirada que volteara-

Shuichi así lo hizo y se sorprendió con la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Debía ser un sueño, era completamente imposible que Yuki le hubiera buscado luego de aquellos meses… ¿verdad?

En cambio, Eiri por su parte se acercó más y más al pelirrosa hasta estar apenas unos centímetros de distancia separados. No advirtió de sus acciones, y le plantó un corto y suave beso en los labios al pelirrosa, se separó mientras le miraba con intensidad. Tratando de transmitirle la honestidad que nunca pareció demostrarle. Shuichi iba a estar a punto de replicar y pedirle que se marchara, pero Eiri le silenció con un dedo sobre los labios y después llevó el micrófono a la altura de su boca.

- Escucha esto porque no pienso volver a repetirlo. -Shuichi se sintió tentado a rogarle que no continuara, sus ojos ya comenzaban a ceder ante las lágrimas y era lo que menos deseaba justo en pleno escenario, pero la sinceridad en los ojos del rubio le hicieron desistir de pedirle que se marchara- Cometí muchos errores tratando de no hacer nada que pudiera lastimarte y lo hice todo de la forma equivocada. Has estado llorando y te resignaste a perderme, y sólo por eso me has enseñado que no siempre vas a ser tú quién de el primer paso pero te juro, baka, que si vuelves a dejarme no voy a descansar hasta volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y limpiarte esas malditas lágrimas con el amor que te tengo y que no siempre te demuestro. Déjame a merced de la soledad una vez más y tortúrate pensando en cosas que nunca fueron si quieres ser apenas la sombra de lo que has sido hasta ahora, pero puedes apartar esas ideas y nunca dejar de seguir brillando para mí, para ti, para los dos…

Shuichi no retuvo más las abundantes lágrimas que salieron inmediatamente de sus ojos, poco le importaba el espectáculo que estaba dando ante toda la gente. Lo único que había ahí era su Yuki como siempre fue y nunca se lo demostró a él. El Yuki sincero y asustado que lo enamoró con su expresiva y a la vez gélida mirada, el que le hacía tensarse con ligeros roces y palabras, ese que le hacía suspirar ante los recuerdos de las dulces caricias. El Eiri Yuki que lo metió por completo en el amor y al que se aferró aún cuando todo estaba en su contra, ese que se convirtió en su mejor motivo para sonreír…

- Te amo, Shuichi, y eso es algo que ya no negaré más ni ante ti ni mucho menos conmigo mismo. -

El rubio esperó con los nervios a flor de piel la respuesta del pelirrosa. Shuichi apartó la mirada y limpió sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento. -susurró quedamente, haciendo que el corazón del rubio latiera más rápido de lo habitual temiendo lo peor "Que fuera demasiado tarde"- Yo… pensé que tú no me amabas y que estarías mejor sin mí. Cuando intentaste detenerme pensé que sólo lo hacías por lástima y no quería entorpecer tu libertad ni hacerte sentir mal… yo nunca creí que…

- Shh… -le silenció Yuki posando su dedo índice sobre los labios finos y rosados del pelirrosa- No tienes que justificarte… sólo regresa conmigo¿quieres?

Shuichi levantó la mirada y sus ojos de nuevo brillaron como exclusivamente lo hacían cuando todo se trataba de su Yuki. Todos esperaban su respuesta y él, ya la tenía más que clara.

- ¡Claro que sí! -exclamó para lanzarse a los brazos del escritor y plantarle el beso que anunciaba su reconciliación y nuevo comienzo-

Ahí, frente a los ojos de miles de espectadores terminaron por revelar lo que habían pensado todo ese tiempo y lo más chistoso era que, además de que todos tenían una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, Yuki y Shuichi ni por enterados se daban que no se encontraban precisamente entre las paredes de su hogar, sólo hasta que los miembros de la banda carraspearon fue que cayeron en cuenta.

- ¡Sigamos con el espectáculo! -gritó Shuichi en todo su esplendor, sus hermosos cabellos rosas despeinados, su perfecta sonrisa a juego con sus deslumbrantes ojos y su bella figura, animando a todo el mundo-

En definitiva, Eiri no podía arrepentirse de quedarse con semejante ángel y por primera vez sonrió ampliamente justo cuando el pelirrosa iba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano, guiñándole un ojo.

- A continuación el nuevo sencillo de Bad Luck… Rhytm Emotion, dedicada a la persona que más amo. -

Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Sakano y Tohma contemplaban sonrientes la escena, sintiéndose más que satisfechos y orgullosos de que todo estuviera resultando de aquella forma tan perfecta. Entonces la música en el sintetizador comenzó a sonar acompañado de la voz de Shuichi que continuaba agarrando la mano de Yuki.

_**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**_

_**Kono mune no kodou wa **(El latido de mi corazón)_

_**Anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away **(Que te busca, tan lejanamente)_

Después siguió el intro donde Hiro inició su participación y la expectación de la gente al igual que lo ánimos iniciaron su rápido incremento..

_**Mou kizutsuite mo ii **(Está bien si salgo herido)_

_**Hitomi wo sorasazu ni **(Quiero vivir apasionada e intensamente)_

_**Atsuku hageshiku ikite itai **(Sin cerrar mis ojos)_

_**Akiramenai tsuyosa wo **(Porque fuiste tú quien me dio la fuerza)_

_**Mureru anata dakara dakishimetai **(Para no rendirme, quiero abrazarte)_

_**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**_

_**Ayamachi mo itami mo **(Errores y dolor)_

_**Azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete **(Ambos me dejan un momento de brillo y luz)_

**_I just feel "Rhythm Emotion" _**

_**Kono mune no kodou wa **(El latido de mi corazón)_

_**Anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away **(Que te busca, tan lejanamente)_

Mientras continuaba la música a cargo de Suguru y Hiro, Shuichi se acercó a Yuki y con una mirada llena de grandes y numerosos sentimientos, comenzó a cantarle la siguiente estrofa.

_**Sou... shinayaka ni ima wo **(Sí, a partir de este momento)_

_**Suhada de uketomete **(Con mi piel desnuda)_

_**Motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo **(Quiero descubrir la "ternura")_

_**Subete ga kirameite'ta **(Reviviendo los días de juventud)_

_**Osanai hi no kiseki torimodoshite... **(Donde todo brilla como un "milagro")_

Acarició el rostro de Eiri sin dejar de cantar para finalmente girarse y dirigirse al público que le recibió entre gritos y demás vitoreos.

_**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**_

_**Otagai no setsunasa **(Creo en la compasión de sentir y compartir)_

_**Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjite'ru **(Los dolores de un corazón roto)_

_**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**_

_**Kono kiss de tashika na **(Con este beso, quiero)_

_**Jounetsu wo tsutaetai so far away... **(Enseñarte la definición de pasión)_

En aquella parte el ritmo volvió a inundar todo el lugar y los aplausos acompañaban a la hermosa canción que Shuichi interpretaba con su atención fija en Yuki. Hasta que bajó el tono creando un efecto alucinante y después, el mismo nivel de voz para la última parte.

_**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"**_

_**Ayamachi mo itami mo **(Errores y dolor)_

_**Azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete **(Ambos me dejan un momento de brillo y luz)_

_**I just feel "Rhythm Emotion" **_

_**Kono mune no kodou wa **(El latido de mi corazón)_

_**Anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away **(Que te buscan, tan lejanamente)_

El público estallo en aplausos y gritos, mientras Shuichi sonreía a más no poder haciendo feliz con ello al rubio que no apartaba su vista de su perfecta figura. Ya sabía lo que significaba la palabra amante y ese reencuentro sólo había hecho que nunca más se olvidara de su real significado.

- ¿Qué tal? -le preguntó Shuichi detrás del telón-

- Empiezas a mostrar talento… -susurró para después posesionarse de los labios del pelirrosa mientras este sonreía dentro del beso-

**-:-:-**

_Aquella persona continuó caminando a través del oscuro pasillo del edificio abandonado en el que se encontraba. Dubitativo, tomó el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarlo lentamente, abriéndose paso a la oscuridad eterna que jamás le dejaría ir hasta que alguien comenzó a llamarle con un tono melodioso y lleno de preocupación, cariño exclusivamente de él._

_- No lo hagas… -murmuró el tierno ángel abriendo los brazos en espera de que el hombre fuera a ellos- Yo no te dejaré caer._

_El hombre se sintió completamente indefenso ante la brillante sonrisa del que parecía ser alguien venido de los cielos, se asustó de la intensidad de luz que venía de él pero había algo más fuerte que le hacía sentir que todo lo demás era banal y poca cosa: el ángel le ofrecía la calidez que el buscaba y que las sombras no le darían._

_- ¿Podría amarte? -preguntó temeroso apartando su mirada grisácea de la figura ante él-_

_- Ya lo estás haciendo. -respondió el otro acercándose a él para abrazarle y depositar un beso sobre su mejilla- Esto significa ser amante, darlo todo de ti y ser feliz en compañía de la persona a la que le profesas amor._

_- Entonces… ¿soy tu amante? -_

_- Si quieres serlo, nada me haría más feliz… -_

_FIN_

Su editora terminó de leer la nueva obra de su sensei y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa, secando las lágrimas que habían salido inevitablemente de sus ojos.

- Eiri-san¡esta obra es tan bella! Es decir, se suicidó y esa persona acudió a él incluso a través de la muerte para cumplir su promesa y no verle destrozado. -el rubio sonrió- Honestamente, esta es la obra que más me ha gustado y apuesto a que todos sus fans opinarán lo mismo, por ello esta historia debe tener un título fuerte¿ha pensado cómo quiere nombrarlo?

- Amante. -respondió el rubio sin rodeos- No hay palabra más bella que pueda definirle.

La señorita sonrió en respuesta a la afirmación de su sensei y se levantó de su asiento para estrechar la mano del apuesto escritor: - Sensei¿Quiere que el libro lleve alguna dedicatoria? -

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie cuál será. -respondió irónico haciendo que la chica riera-

- Por supuesto sensei, su obra saldrá dentro de una semana y ya le llamaremos para las declaraciones y entrevistas¿quiere que de algún dato extra? -

- No, con eso estará bien. -

- De acuerdo, cuídese mucho sensei y también a Shindou-san -se despidió la jovencita saliendo de la casa del rubio- Pero tenga por seguro que también saldrá su implícita declaración en todos los periódicos "Yuki Eiri lanza su nueva publicación luego de un mes de haber vuelto con la superestrella vocalista de Bad Luck¿será esta su declaración completa al hermoso vocalista?"

- ¡Tadaima Yuki! -saludaba el pelirrosa tras llegar del trabajo-

Se sorprendió un poco de ver al rubio sentado en la sala y completamente dormido. Ablandando la mirada se acurrucó a su lado, apoyándose sobre el hombro de su chico y quedando completamente dormido junto a él.

Una semana después, en cada una de las librerías de todo el mundo se veían estantes en los cuales figuraba un libro de entre 350 y 400 páginas con la portada en color negro, con el nombre de la editorial y el autor en letras doradas además del título en letra cursiva exquisitamente detallada de color lila donde se podía leer _"Amante"_.

La palabra que más significado le había dado a la vida de Yuki Eiri y cuya dedicatoria decía: _"A la persona que me enseñó lo que realmente es el amor"._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Naomi Eiri._


End file.
